Bentos and Brother
by AnimeLover619
Summary: Yukio left early this morning, so when it's lunchtime, Rin brings him a homemade bento. Isn't that sweet? Yaoi, rated m for a reason, twincest, brotherly love, one-shot (I suck at summaries)


**Konichiwa! It's me again!**

**I role-played with my friend again, and we did a Blue Exorcist yaoi! Whee!**

**I don't own it, however. **

**There's another yaoi I wrote where Rin has kitty ears and it's just the cutest thing. I'll post it sometime this month, if I feel like it.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

It's a Friday afternoon, and Okumura-Sensei has just dismissed his class for lunch time. As everyone leaves the room, Rin walks up to his brother, Yukio, quite nervously and says "Uh...um...Yuki- I mean, Okumura-Sensei. I made you something." Yukio looks at his brother, quite puzzled but delightfully curious as well. "Oh? What is it?" Rin took the box he had behind his back and gave it to his brother, while blushing and replied "Uh…um it's a bento lunch. You left early this morning so I couldn't give it to you. It's sashimi, your favorite." Yukio took the box and said "Oh, thanks." He takes a closer look at Rin and smirks. "Hey, nii-san."

Rin looks at him confused and asks "Yeah?" Yukio kept smiling and replied "Come here for a second." Nervously, Rin approaches his younger brother, but Yukio grabbed him gently and put his hand on Rin's shoulders. His turquoise eyes meet with Rin's intense blue eyes. Yukio leans in closer to Rin's lips and whispers "Don't move." Rin swallowed his words, paralyzed by his younger brother's grip. Finally, Yukio's soft lips meet with his older brother's. The kiss was sensitive and passionate, all at the same time. Rin cups Yukio's face and moves in closer towards Yukio. The exorcist holds the demon's hips and brings them closer to his own. He bites his brother's bottom lip and Rin moaned softly. With that moan, Yukio acted on it and stuck his moist tongue into Rin's mouth, exploring and tasting the inside of Rin. Rin almost melted at such sudden movement, and began sucking on Yukio's soft, hot tongue, satisfied with the taste. With a grunt, Yukio lifts Rin on his desk.

Rin holds onto Yukio even tighter, and moans yet again. Yukio pulls away from the intense makeout and whispers in Rin's ear. "You know...I'm not hungry for food anymore...I'm hungry for something else, Rin..." "Aah...Haa...Haa...r-really?" Yukio give Rin a look as though he were going to devour him and nodded. He pulled Rin's hips closer to his own as Rin starts to grind onto him. Yukio groans at the feeling and kisses Rin all the way to his collarbone. He grinds back harder, moving deeper onto Rin's arousal. Rin purrs at the friction, and tries to grind even harder. He kisses Yukio's ears. Yukio slyly smiles and unbuttons Rin's pants and his boxers as well, to find his brother's arousal swelling and throbbing with want. Rin groans at his erection being set free from the confinements of his pants and finds his brother slowly stroking him. He pants softly and throws his head back slightly, shutting his eyes as well. In all that time, Yukio also pulled out his arousal, which was twitching and longing for release. He then grabbed his and Rin's and rubbed them together.

Rin grabbed onto Yukio's coat, panting with pleasure as he felt his and Yukio's erections being rubbed together and the delicious friction between the two. Rin's hips bucked up slightly, moaning,"Yu...Yuki...Yukio..." He almost drools at the amazing sensation. Yukio licked his lips and rubbed them even harder together, pre-cum started coming out and he twitched. He leans in to Rin's face and asks, "Are you gonna cum, nii-san? I am." Rin was soundless, but nods and replies "I-I feel like I'm gonna burst..." Yukio smirks and says, "Good" as he rubs them faster and faster. But Rin's peak was soon met and he yelled "Yuki...Yukio, YUKIO!" He came on Yukio's arousal and even some was on the desk. He wrapped his arms around Yukio and felt his pleasure run through his body.

As for Yukio, he came as well, but stayed silent, "Nnh..." was his only reply as he dug his nails deep into Rin's hips. Rin winced from the pain but never loosened his grip. Yukio actually came more than Rin, flowing from the tip onto the desk, also managing to coat his lower body with it, as well. He pulls away from the hug while thinking _"My heart...it's beating so fast..."_ "You know, you mean a lot to me, nii-san."Yukio pushes the long bangs off of his older brother's eyes, and stares lovingly. "I love you, Yukio..." as there are voices in the distance, the high school students returning from lunch. "Class is gonna start soon..." "I love you too Rin." Yukio cutely kisses Rin's nose and says "Come on, we gotta get back to being teacher and student for now."

* * *

**The End!  
**

**It's an intended one-shot, yet I feel it escalates too quickly.  
**

**What starts off as simply brotherly love turns into a fun time in class. I might have a little fun with these teacher/student scenarios. Hehe...**

**Again, I don't own Blue Exorcist. **

**Comment, rate, review!**

**Bye, my lovelies!**


End file.
